My Life, My Love, and A Comprise
by Damon'sGirl124
Summary: Damon and Stefan have a little sister named Spiritual-Rose Salvatore she fell in love with Klaus but Mikeal caught up with them in a last mintue effort Klaus compells her to leave this is where she begins living the life of isabella MArie Swan and this is the story of how she finds klaus again Better inside promise! Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Spirtual-Rose Salvatore I'm the youngest Salvatore and the sister to the Damon and Stefan, if you think their love story was bad you haven't seen anything but let me explain their love story if you haven't heard it before. My family took in an orphan girl about 17 whose entire family supposedly perished in a fire if there was ever a fire she was the one who started it from the moment I saw her I knew she was trouble she had that obnoxious attitude and acted as if she was owed everything and then some, she caught the eye of both my brothers first my brother Stefan then my brother Damon when he returned from war but Katherine let both of them love her sneaking into to Damon's room after being with Stefan making the once loving brothers turn to hating each other she was a vampire she compelled both their love and fed them her blood in case she ever wanted to turn them, my town at this point was well aware of the existence of vampires so they found them all rounded them up and locked them into a church among the 46 captured was Katherine my brothers went on a rescue mission and got shot by our father but luckily they had vampire blood in their system they both completed the change with Damon's vow to always make Stefan's life a living hell they split ways Damon was hell bent on getting Katherine out but she was never there she was running from an original hybrid by the name of Niklaus Mikeaslon. So now is where I come in and where my story and the story of my brothers come to one conclusion: The Salvatore's are destined to fall in love with the right kind of wrong person.

Klaus turned me a little after Katherine came and we ran away leaving my brothers behind I wish I could say that I miss my father but that would be a lie. Klaus and I moved to England in 1865 a year later that my brothers turned we were very happy in England living in the same little village that his older brother died in during the black plague we had a little cottage with a couple horses and a fireplace to keep us warm that was until his father Mikael came to the village after Klaus' mother turned her entire family into vampires they all split paths slowly they all ruined their lives in one way or another and Mikael hunted them all trying to end the monstrosity his wife created so Klaus' family ran, you can imagine the shock and horror I felt when I see him in the market one day I was standing in the market getting bread and vegetables and seeing the selection of food for tonight nothing we haven't seen before the same tourists or the same boring people who have grown to bore me the time was about to come to move on then I saw him his hair was blonde and long he had a stake at his side and a smile on his face at my shocked expression I suddenly dropped the basket and picked up the edge of my skirt and ran tears in my eyes as I burst through the door "Niklaus we have to leave right away". He shook his head staring into the distance I knew what he was looking at the grave of his brother "Nik you don't understand I saw him in the market your father he's found us and he will kill both of us unless we run come we will come again". His eyes grew wide he took one shaking breath and blurred into the bedroom to gather our things I suddenly could hear the crackling of flames and smelt smoke I curiously looked out the window and saw Mikael a stake in his hand a smile on his face and the village I've grown to love in flames behind him.

I went outside carefully and went to grab a pail of water and he rushed at me grabbed my hair and flung me to the ground he stood over me "Where is my son I won't kill you if you open your mouth and tell me where he is". I laid there helpless and showed no sign of the fear I felt in my heart I looked into his cold calculating eyes and gave him my best smirk "He isn't here he left me because he knew you were coming he was always one. Step. Ahead". I lied to him easily knowing I would die then but if I was saving Klaus it was well worth it. He raised his stake and I whispered "I will always love you Nik". I closed my eyes and when death didn't come I peeked he was no longer over me instead Klaus was and he helped me up and he compelled me "Run never look back go into hiding and don't come out if he gets close run again I love you so much never forget that remember forever and always". I ran for my life tears in my eyes the grunts and smashing fading into the distance until I heard the sound and smelled of blood and I cried even harder the pain too much to bare I finally remember the thing Klaus told me when we first met "the best thing about being a vampire is turning off your emotions when pain is too much just turn it off". So I did and finally understand what Klaus told my Father when he asked if he missed his mother "Love and Family make you weak". I will take that to my dead heart and never make that mistake again.

That's what landed me to going to Forks, Washington, meeting cold ones, being Bella Swan, and feeling the compulsion leave and knew I would be able to find my brothers and the love of my life all in the town that started everything. Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Back Home

I sat in my car staring at The Salvatore Boarding House, it was about Noon and I knew that Stefan was at school and Damon was at the bar so I decided to go the old cemetery I drove as far as I could and then ran the rest of the way I found the Salvatore plot and found my headstone "Beloved sister, friend, and pain in my ass". I laughed knowing the last part was my favorite brother Damon's fault I sat down at Damon's and smiled taking the bourbon out of my bag a drank from the bottle "You know I came back to talk to you and only you but I thought Stefan would get a little pity party, he was always the one that freaked out when he didn't see me you on the other hand always knew where I was that's why you were my favorite always protecting me but not being overpowering, dangerous, never listening to authority. Dami I miss you and if I didn't have to be gone I would've came to you not so happy about Stefan but hey he's blood". I said taking another drink I heard approach and froze the newest Doppelganger stood right before me her brown eyes filled with tears telling me she heard what I said "Why do you hate Stefan so much?" She asked me sitting down next to me "I don't hate him but when I was seven I fell off my horse a snake scared him and he flung me off but Stefan didn't believe that it was accident he thought the horse was bad and taught unwell or maybe he was getting to old so he took the horse off into the stables and he shot it the horse was the only thing I had left of my mom after she died Stefan took everything I had of her and sold it he didn't really like mother like me and Damon I blame him for Mother becoming ill". I said shrugging Elena sighed and stood up holding her hand out for me to follow "I will take you and see Damon only then I will talk to Stefan about why he never mentioned you and then why he was such a jerk".

We then got in her car and drove to the Mystic Grill I was nervous but as we drove I talked with Elena and found out she's nothing like Katherine she cares for the people she loves when Klaus came for the sacrifice she gave herself to him and didn't allow him to kill her family and friends the things she told me about what Klaus did shocked me but I knew he does what he thinks is right for him and the people he loves I know why he wanted the curse broken it was because he wanted it to go and kill Mikael to bring me back home, after we talked I took off my wig and contacts reviling black hair and blue gray eyes Elena looked at me funny and I laughed "Everyone in the family but Stefan has Black hair and blue eyes I always joked with Damon that maybe he adopted but I don't know". We arrived at the grill and I waived Elena off I wanted this to be just him and me I wanted to see what he had become if he was worse or better of course I don't care he is my brother and I loved him.

I sat down on the right of him and order bourbon on the rocks with a lime on the side, Damon froze and slowly turned around "Oh my god I thought you died for sure where were you?" He asked me downing his drink, I smiled happy that he didn't fall off the wagon completely, "Oh you know here, there mostly Forks, Washington met a family of Cold Ones, the single one fell for me thought I was human got a paper cut in front of his physchiotic brother then he left me in the woods and I came here". I told him leaving out Klaus, the compulsion, or anything that I knew would upset him he nodded "Who changed you? Was it Katherine?" He said with anger, "Well….not exactly". Right as I said that I heard the voice I've been missing for so long spoke behind Damon "Damon, where is that brother of yours? I want my coffins back, he can't hide forever you know". Damon was about to speak when I turned around "Spirit….I was going to look for you after I awoke my siblings I heard you were in Forks?" I nodded still speechless finally able to speak I said "Nik I have been so worried when the compulsion wore off I wasn't sure if it was because you were dead or because Mikael was finally gone". I stood up and wrapped him in my arms hugging him closely he hugged me back both of us crying tears of joy Damon's clearing his throat made me remember he didn't know what was going on I laughed nervously "Damon this is my fiancé Niklaus and um he is the one who changed me and we ran away together to England where his Father hunted him down and he compelled me to run away until he was dead and so here I am". I told Damon his eyes were wide his face was red then he relaxed. "You take care of my sister or I will rip you to shreds hybrid or not". Klaus nodded slowly and then I turned back to Damon "What is it with you and Doppelgangers by the love of God first Katherine and then you must not have learned you lesson so then you find Elena she looks just like her! I almost killed her because I thought she was Katherine and then she tells me you love her and she loves you and Stefan did you not learn your lesson the first time I swear you bring it on yourself I learned so much today she says you let her date Stefan I don't know what you're thinking the girl admitted she felt something for you so go after her". I said with a shrug and getting on my tippy toes to kiss Klaus on the cheek just then Elena and Stefan walked in and I froze "Spirit why are you kissing Klaus what do I not know?" Klaus turned and told him and Elena our story Stefan accepted it with just a shrug and walked to the bar but Elena turned on me her eyes angry "You stick by him without even yelling at him after all I've told you about who he is and what he's done to this town my family!" Damon was trying to calm her down knowing how much my temper can explode "You do not know anything I was getting to talking to him but I was speaking with my brother about his love for Doppelgangers Klaus wanted to break his curse so he could go and kill Mikael so we could be together just because no one loves you like he loves me doesn't mean that you can be so judgy once you stop acting so much like Katherine and choose who you love and don't worry about losing the other then come talk to me about life choices". I yelled at her then turned to Klaus "I get it ok you need the doppelganger to break the curse but what you don't need is freaking hybrids everywhere when your Father is dead and the threat is gone I am here know so get them out of town and Stefan you need to give him his family back now except that locked one we need to bury that one at sea because I know who is in there and I know she is not nice so do as I say". When Stefan hesitated I growled at him "Snap to it!"

Back at the Boarding House Klaus and I were eating and laughing just catching up we were now sitting on the couch me with my legs in his lap and him massaging my legs it was relaxed and comfortable just like I wanted it to be "Did you ever think we would be like this again?" I asked him, he thought about it and said "After I compelled you to flee I fought my Father he told me that after he killed me he was coming after you and would make sure that you suffered so when I got the chance I snapped his neck after that I went back on my search for Katerina to get my mind off things I became the monster I once was I knew the news of the things I did would get to you and I thought for sure that you wouldn't want to be with me even if Mikael was dead, I helped your brother be the ripper time and time again and I thought you would hate me so no I never thought we would be like this". He said thoughtfully I looked down of course I knew everything he did I had eyes and ears all over Klaus and my brothers twenty-four seven, "I did know what you did but I knew for every bad thing there was an explanation for it and I knew you heard about a village full of people that just died out of no where and I knew you knew I had my humanity off my brother is not the ripper I am sure my brother was an evil guy around 1920 but I also know that he felt remorse the closest I ever got to you was in Chicago I went to Stefan's apartment and saw the list of names on the paneling then I heard you guys come back from the bar and ran out I knew for every bad thing you or your sister ever did was to bring down Mikael every time Mikael found you it was me that lead him there hoping you would kill him so I could return". I said with shame on my face he put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up "We all did things we regret without each other which is why we will never leave each other again". He said and I nodded we kissed and the kiss was everything I missed it was heated passionate and said "I miss you" and "I want you" all in one, when we broke apart we were both breathing heavily. Suddenly the door swung open and 12 pairs of gold eyes were staring at me and Klaus I stood up and looked at Klaus who was walking closer to me. Great!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

"Do you know where we could find Isabella Swan?" Carlisle asked looking at us I sighed nodded and then said "I do know where to find her but her name isn't Isabella or Bella its Spirtual-Rose and she's standing right in front of you…that's me I tricked all of you to keep my cover I never loved Edward I love Niklaus I was not human I was Klaus's type of vampire so if you're here to try and take me back then the door is behind you I have no intention of leaving him ever". They all nodded and Alice came forward "Look I knew all along you weren't human I had visions of you hunting, seen your face change when you thought others weren't looking I kept it hidden because of the favor you did for me in 1902 I will forever be in debit for that so I am here to tell you that I saw a vision of you and a woman you called her Esther she's telling you about a spell she put on the champagne to link all of the Originals so she can kill them I am telling you do not wake her I am going to the Voultri and am joining them Edwards already there and so is Jasper so I am glad that I got to know you you're a great person no matter what happened in the past". She then walked out the door and all eyes were on me there eyes said what did you do for Alice "In 1902 Alice came to me and asked that I take away the painful memories of her childhood what I saw shocked me so I took them away as she was leaving her older sister got knocked down by stopped in the head she was on the brink of death and I gave her blood she is a vampire know and in the Voultri". I said after that I talked a little more with Roaslie and found the real reason why she hated me everyone else acted like I was made out of glass and she was tired of protecting me I understood I was tired of being protected, the Cullens all sat in the couch and seats and got comfortable. "What is that God awful wet dog smell?" Klaus asked and I laughed jumping up from the couch and running to the door "Hey Jake, Sam, Leah Seth what you doing here?" I asked them "Sam said he was needed here I have no idea what that meant but I just wanted to come see you and see if everything was okay". I nodded stepping aside and opening the door inviting them in "Nik this is Jacob, Sam, Leah, and Seth part of the La Push pack of Shape shifters". The Cullens forced smiles and Sam just nodded to them.

As time went by my brothers brought the Gang back with them and Caroline imprinted on Jake, Tyler on Leah, and Bonnie on Seth. "Well this is awkward, let the imprinting games begin". I muttered Klaus laughed and kissed my cheek. "Dearest Brother I have been awakened and you are no where to be found". Yelled a British voice from the foyer "In here Elijah". Klaus called and in walked a man in a suit and tie so this must be the brother who always wears a suit he looked at me strangely and then walked to my brothers. "Damon, thank you for undaggering me it was surprisingly generous of you". My brother shrugged and nodded and then Elijah turned to me "Who is this beauty?" He said extending his hand when I placed my hand in his he kissed me knuckles. "I'm Spirtual-Rose Damon and Stefan's sister and Klaus's Fiancé". I said to him pulling my hand out of his grasp Elena came in with a stake sticking out of her arm the smell of blood hit me like a ton of bricks and I was fighting to control myself the Cullens all took ahold of Jasper remembering my Birthday "Elena what the hell happened?" Stefan said looking concerned "I was running like I always do in the evening and a guy was following me so I ran faster he took one look at my face and shot me with a stake but he missed my heart and got my arm". I bit into my wrist offering it to her she went to drink but I stopped her "If you want my blood you're going to have to choose the brother now and stick with it no matter what happens". She looked between both my brothers her eyes filling with tears she said "Stefan you were there for me when I needed someone after my parents died then when I found out you were a vampire it was a relief I needed someone who would never die so I wouldn't worry, then Damon came to town and at first I hated him then he changed my life added danger Stefan you always were so plain never changing I need a little danger excitement someone who makes me feel alive and that is why I am choosing Damon". Damon's eyes got wide he jumped from where he was sitting on the floor and ripped the stake out of her arm bit into his wrist and offered her his blood she drank it greedily and they went outside to talk "Well that was unexpected but I am so happy she finally chose the right brother". I said with a smirk in Stefan's direction he looked up at me "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked I stood up from the couch "You really don't remember what you did it wasn't just the horse or selling Mother's things it was how you treated me like I was a piece of glass, or like I was some harlot while you went around with your arm in Katherine's arm and treated me like garbage the times when Father would strike you I was there telling him to stop but where were you when he took over to George Lockwood's and told him to have his way with me that I was no longer his Daughter and if I ever showed my face around there again he would sick the dogs on me? You want to know why I ran away. George Lockwood was a horrible man he would sneak into my room and watch me undress if it was for Klaus coming to town and me coming to tell Damon goodbye you would've never noticed I was gone, Damon was the one that let me make bad choices, but always was looking out for me he never did anything that would upset me he was always there. You shot my horse Mother's horse! You sold everything Mother gave to me and Damon, and when I told you Katherine was bad news you laughed in my face and said she was like an angel and I should take a page from her book so that my dear Stefan is why I hate you". I sat back down putting my face in Klaus's chest and crying all was silent Damon and Elena's talking even stopped "I am so sorry Spirit I get it you hate me I was horrible and I should have never sold Mother's things it was wrong of me but I had no idea Father took to George Lockwood's he told me you ran away with some traveler". I shook my head waving him off I hear him go up the stairs to his room and Damon walked in with Elena following on his heals Damon sat at the foot of the couch and drug me away from Klaus holding onto me and letting me cry on his shirt. "Alright we all need to come down to a comprise with Elena, Stefan and the Gang and the Mikeaslon family so I need everyone in here". Klaus said I sniffed sitting up and payed attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A Comprise

"I will not kill anymore of Elena's friends, family, or anyone in this town if and only if I get one bag of Elena's blood every six months". Klaus put on the table I could the whispers of duccsion and then Elena spoke up "Deal what else?" Klaus thought for a moment "I will only have two hybrids in town to protect the people I love all the rest will leave if Stefan gives me my coffins back". Elena spoke again "Deal". She said without talking with the others I smiled at her I like a lot more than the other Doppelganger "Alright now that, that is settled I have an announcement to make". I paused for dramtic effect my hands clasped together a smile on my face "I spoke with Mrs. Lockwood today and she agreed to let Klaus and I have our wedding there in three weeks". I said happily everyone cheered and wolf whistled.

_A/N Short chapter just a filler love ya Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The happiest Day

I was pacing my wedding dress train trailing behind me. Alice, Elena, and Damon came in I came walking fast "Did you here from him? Is he on his way why isn't he here?" I asked tears in my eyes Klaus wasn't answering my calls, and was supposed to be here an hour ago. "I heard from Elijah and Klaus is waking up his siblings but Finn tried to kill him so he is taking care of him". I sighed in relief and sat down.

"I am so nervous what if they just get along know but when we become one family it all changes or what if his family hates me this is all going to blow up". I said running around the room grabbing the vial I had and stuffing it in my bra "It is time". Alice said I nodded Roaslie getting in front of me and Elena getting in front of her we all walked out together and then I saw him and every worry in mind floated away my cold feet became toasty warm and I had to focus to not run into his arm. This was finally happening there was no Mikael, no object in our way we were free to live the rest of ours together happily ever after.

After the ceremony me and Klaus danced and I got a little more familiar with his family while he apologized continuously to my brothers and the residents of Mystic Falls I heard a bunch of commotion from the front of the reception and peaked my head over the crowd to see what it was I saw a blonde girl dragging what looked like Elena but I immediantly realized was Katherine I grew furious how dare she show up at my wedding I didn't even invite Stefan I actually told him to stay the hell away I knew I hurt him but at this point I didn't care. "Niklaus where are you?" The blonde said angrily still dragging Katherine Klaus frowned and excused himself I followed after him wondering what was happening "Rebekah what is it that you want you are upsetting my wife with that harlot here so I suggest you either get her out of here or I can get my hybrid to carry you out". He said threatening her with his best smirk, so this was the famous Rebekah? "I am here to confront you she's human Klaus she took the cure which means you did this as pay back for going against you, you knew I wanted to be human". She said she was upset it was obvious but she was also very lonely I could tell by the look in her eyes she just wants to love and have a family. "I didn't turn her human Elena had the cure last go look for her but get Katherine out of my wedding". He said pulling me away from the blonde and Katherine I was grateful I loved Klaus's family especially Kol but that blonde seems a lot like a needy child. Kol met me for a dance and talked with me for awhile "Mrs. Mikaelson are you are that you are the first Mrs. in the entire family? You should be honored". He said with a smirk I could tell he was a flirt "By the way would do you think of the rest of the family?" He asked and I might as well speak the truth "I like Elijah he is refreshing and I am glad chivalry isn't dead but wearing a suit all the time? Going slightly over board. You are a lot like my favorite brother Damon so of course I like you but I can also tell you were in love once I can see the hurt in your eyes a slight sadness. I do not like Finn he is most likely the most pessmetic boy I have ever met he needs to be happy he has a love Sage but he says we are monsters how can he say that when he changed Sage into a vampire? I just met Rebekah and already don't like her she seems like a needy child I know all she wants is to be human and have a family but how will she find love if all she is worried about is being up Klaus's butt?" I asked him and I told him the complete truth he spun me around in complete and utter shock. Damon came up behind Kol and asked him if he could cut in Kol nodded and made his way over to Klaus. "So do you still have that potion Mother gave you before she died?" Damon asked me in a muffled voice so no vampires could here I merely nodded "Using it tonight I know how much you want children". He said I thought for a moment my Mother was a witch one of could see the future she was very skilled but what if Klaus didn't want children? What if he got angry if I asked. "I will have to talk with my husband I know you want to be an uncle if Klaus doesn't want children then how will I be able to just force that on him I will talk with him now". I broke away from his grasp and walked over to where Klaus stood with Kol "Maybe I have this dance?" I asked him he nodded and I pulled him onto the dance floor "So my Mother before she died was a witch and she could see the future and she gave me this potion and told me to use when I felt like I was ready it allows vampires to be able to have children and I was wondering if you wanted to try it tonight?" I asked him looking at my feet his eyes grew wide he spun me around in a huge circle and then said "I never wanted children because I never thought it was possible to have children but know given the oppurtinity I would love to be a dad and I know you would be a great Mother". He said pulling my face up to loo into his eyes and kissing me with such a passionate it made my knees weak. I could here the clicking of cameras and see the flashing of lightbulbs but all I cared about was the feel of my husbands arms around my waist and the fell of his lips against knowing that we had forever together.


	6. Chapter 6

: Disaster

For our Honeymoon we went to Paris it was everything I could've ever asked for but into the next week it turned horrible between broken ribs and the fast rate of my growing child I was nervous so we took a flight home there Carlisle informed us that the baby was fast growing and I was human until she was born. I still needed blood of course I seemed to never get away from it the bad thing about it was I couldn't do blood bags because it needed to be fresh human blood from the vein so Klaus kept a vast supply of human donors in one of the many rooms of the Manor he also would never let me be alone if it was him around it was Elena and Damon if not them Caroline and Jake

The finally came for me to deliver and the plan was obvious nature would take its course and Carlisle said that if no unexpected things took place my body should turn me back into a vampire in time for me to not die from birth. Right now Klaus was off doing something with his hybrids and it was Elena and Damon with me I just finished eating and went to lounge on the chair in the living room I knew better than that I wasn't allowed to walk down the stairs Damon was supposed to carry me but I thought I could do it my self so I walked down anyway. Big mistake, I suddenly got a pain in my stomach and fell down the stairs I could Damon calling my name but couldn't answer him I was laying on the bottom step crying thick warm tears not knowing what was happening I brushed one away and looked at my fingers I was crying blood. Then the darkness took over me and I was plunged into a soundless abyss.

I woke up completely numb but I could hear voices around me I opened my eyes and was met with Klaus's arm and Damon's eyes "She's waking up!" I heard him yell Klaus looked down at me and smiled reassuringly I could hear screaming and it annoyed me I wanted it to shut up. I could also hear and smell blood everywhere on the floor, the metal table on Klaus, Damon, and me that's when I realized it must be me screaming and the events of before came back down to me. "When you fell down the stairs earlier it made the baby flip and the pelcita detached we are doing everything we can to save both of you". Carlisle told me and I was happy he was here.

I heard a baby cry and felt myself getting light headed and seen a tunnel "Spirit what is happening don't you dare close your eyes open your eyes". Damon commanded at me I just smiled faintly and let the tunnel swallow me whole.


	7. Chapter 7

The Otherside

I sat in a white room who I knew as the Spirits were sitting across from me and a girl that I think was the anchor but suscpiouscly looked like Elena was sitting on the end the first witch stood up she had red hair and was tall "Spirtual-Rose Salvatore you have died and been sent to the Other side you will stay here unless you show us that you deserve to live". She said she had a british accent and looked familiar like I might have known her I cleared my throat and stood tall "My last name is no longer Salvatore its Mikealson I got married and if you know my name I see it is only fitting to know all of yours". They all looked at the woman who spoke to me. "My name is Esther Mikealson I am Klaus's Mother". By the end of the table I knew everyone I met Ayanna Bennet, Shelia Bennett, Qetsiyah, Emily (who I already knew), Ernestine, Amelia, Pauline, Joanna, and Amara. Amara was the anchor and I was pleading my case to her so I stood held my head high and started telling her why I should be allowed to return. "I died because of my daughters birth I am married my brothers need me I know what would happen to Klaus if I wasn't there I kept him grounded when we were together and if it wasn't because of his father coming after him all that death and heartache wouldn't have happen but he did it all for me and I know from what I have learned about all of you especially Esther you guys aren't going to let me live you all want to see Klaus dead but if you don't allow me life then your killing innocent people both him and Damon will go on a hunting spree he will kill people". Then I sat back down Amara smiled at me then stood "I will allow you to return to the land of the living but you must unseal the coffin that holds Esther there is so unfinished business she needs to attend to". Amara said smiling at me but I could feel her lie hanging in the air. "Like killing all vampires? What if I can convice you that Klaus isn't all evil that he is only like that if his family or the people he loves are in danger?" She thought for a moment and then smiled "Okay but may I speak piravtely with you this way?" She said holding her hand out for me to follow her and I nodded following after her she led me into a room full of the dead it had a window where the dead could go out and follow loved ones I saw people there that I thought I would never see there like "Bonnie?" I asked if she was dead then something must've happened "What are you doing here" She asked me getting up from her seat by a tv screen she looked startled that I was there Amara then spoke "Bonnie I need your opinion should I allow her to go back into the land of the living and be happy with Klaus and her family or should I send Esther with to kill all vampires?" She asked Bonnie and Bonnie thought I could see the wheels turning "Let her live Klaus didn't mean to all he did when she died its been 4 years its time for her to return". My eyes grew wide "Wait did you just say its been four years? There must be a mistake its only been like 20 mintues". Bonie shook her head "Let me tell you all you've missed then I will let you live your life. First Elena is a vampire now and not a nice one either she turned off her humanity as soon she completed it she's like Katherine 2.0 it is bad, then she killed Jermery after a fight they had, burned her house down killed Katherine, killed Stefan and basically fell off the deep end, Second Klaus and Damon have gotten to be very great drinking buddies after Elena broke up with Damon and Klaus slapped her telling her that you said stick with your choices Third, Your Daughter took a page out the Jermery Gilbert handbook and is into drugs and drinking like crazy. Any questions?" She asked clasping her hands together I was shocked Elena killed Stefan? "How did you die?" I asked her her smile faded and she sighed "Klaus killed me when I couldn't bring you back he flipped the switch for a little bit him and Damon both but its back on a he visits my grave and everyone elses daily at mine its pretty basic he says hes sorry and it was wrong of him and he wishes he can bring me back but I am fine here". I nodded "If you go now you will still catch him at your grave ". She said but I shook my head "I want to see Jermery and Stefan". She hestianted and then nodded she motioned for me to follow her into a bright red room "This is where everyone who was killed in cold blood is". She explained to me I saw my brother and Jermery sitting together talking on Stefan's other side was Katherine she was curled up on her side and Stefan's arm was around her when Jermery saw Bonnie he smiled and kissed her temple and then saw me "Spirit what are you doing here I thought you must not have stayed". He said and I smiled hugging him "I am so sorry both of you I tried to live but it was to hard but now I can return and set things right what were you talking about?" Stefan started talking to Katherine again and totally ignored me. "The veil has a whole in it and we were trying to decide who is going through it me or Stefan I think it should be me Stefan's a little tense and wants to kill Elena but I think she just needs to be forced into turning it on". I nodded and then got a thought "Jermery Amara told me I can bring one soul with me back to life I could bring you if you promise to get Elena's emotions on".

Jermery and I stood at what looked like a cliff ready to come back into the land of the living both of us were nervous him because if he didn't bring Elena's humaninty back he would die and so would Elena me because I didn't know what to expect. We both jumped like we were told and I woke up in a black box I already knew it would be my coffin so I dug and banged until I reached the light I was met with Klaus's eyes and Damon's stake above my heart "Spirit how are you alive?" I swallowed there was a burning in my throat probably from being dead for four years. "I died, I went to the Other Side and then they had me plead my case to this girl named Amara and she asked Bonnie for advice and that's when she told me what happened here and-". I gasped jumping up "Jermery where is Jermery he came back with me we need to find him soon". I stood and brushed the dirt off of me then remembering what Bonnie told me about Elena my vision was red as the rage took over "I also have a Doppleganger to kill". Damon was smirking at me pretending like he didn't care but I knew he loved Elena "And you Klaus how could you kill Bonnie? And are you aware that there's a whole in the veil? One person can go through and the whole is in the cold blooded murder room I bet one of you may have a problem with tha-" Suddenly I coukdnt breathe my heart was pounding so hard you could hear from London and then the world grew black. Did I just die again?


	8. Chapter 8

Fixing Klaus's Mistakes

I woke up with my head in someones lap that was my first clue I wasn't dead. I groaned and sat up, and was met with the eyes of the Doppleganger I growled and hurled myself at her taking her down to the ground I banged her head against the brick "How dare you switch brothers then kill Stefan I was working on my relationship with him when I saw him he completely ignored me you have some nerve coming and seeing me I should kill you". I yelled and with each word I hit her head harder against the brick hands pulled me off and I struggled against them I didn't know who was holding me but I didn't care "Spirit its ok her humanities back on and she's already breaking down". I glared at her and sat back against Klaus the was a commontion at the door and we all looked to it I could hear a girl about 16 giggling and shushing someone that's when I realized it was past 12:00 I wonder who that could be then the prettiest girl I've ever seen came inside. She had long Blonde hair, emerald green eyes a long face and was wearing all black I could smell Achohol reaking from her. Who was this girl? "Excuse me Victoria-Rose it is way past your curfew". Klaus said with a frown, "Dad when will you realize that I don't care?" She said laughing then went to go up the stairs "Hey Victoria-Rose don't talk to your Father like that get down here and explain yourself not to mention your grounded for the rest of your life". I said she looked at me baffled and then strode down she was wearing black leather pants, a black tank top, and had a nose piercing. "Who the hell are you?" She said I looked over at Klaus and cleared my throat "My name js Spirtual-Rose Mikealson your Mother". I said with a smile her eyes held disbelief "yeah right my Mother's off in Cancoon having some guy put tanning oil on her back". She said with a wave I looked at Klaus "Actually your Mother died giving birth to you four years ago and we just found she wasn't fully dead two days ago so this is your mother."

"So why are you drinking like your Uncle?" I asked Victoria as we sat in the parlor so we could talk in private she looked down at her hands and spoke again "When I got older Dad explained to me what happened he said that you left after I was born, so I thought that you saw something you didn't like and it must be me so I drank and smoked and did what I thought I needed to do to feel love. I started rethinking that you left when I caught Uncle Damon and Dad talking about visiting a grave this morning and Dad looked seriously upset". She said I nodded then yelled out the door "Niklaus Elijah Mikealson get in here now". I said and I heard Damon laugh and mutter "Whipped!" At him and I laughed Klaus came in and sat down by me. "So why did you say that I left instead of saying that I died, the poor girl thought I didn't love her". I told him turning around and crossing my arms "I couldn't bare to speak of your death and we she asked were her Mother was I couldn't tell her she's dead because it hurt me to even think of those words". He said and I nodded "Well I am here now and I met your Mother while talking to the Spirits she's not very nice and I don't think I like her but she is still scared of Mikeal I saw him in a quick flash so we have forever together as a family Victoria you will stop drinking and smoking and being Damon Klaus you will talk with the mayor and see if you can get us a house a big one and I will get a job somewhere awesome and we will be just like the happy family I know we can be ". I said walking to each Victoria and pulling her into a hug Damon came in with a bottle of my favourite bourbon "A toast to togetherness?" He asked and I nodded we all went into the Living Room and had drinks and laughed it was all good until Damon brought up the Cullens "Someone needs to tell them she isn't dead anymore I thought Emmett was going to kill everyone and Carlisle felt terrible". I nodded pulling my new phone out of my pocket I dialed the Cullen's number and waited patiently. Carlisle answered "Hello?" He said I could hear sadness in his voice that no human probably would be hear "Carlisle it's me Elena I think you should get down to Mystic Falls as soon as possible your going to want to see this". I said and hung up I got weird looks all around the room "What I want to surprise them so I said it was Elena and now we wait". I said turning to Elena I then said "We need to talk somewhere where vampires can't hear us". I got up and offered her my hand she took it and we walked down the woods to The Falls "Look I know what happened bonnie filled me in as soon as you changed you switched off your emotions and I don't know why and frankly I don't care but killing my brother was a mistake and you will pay for it the witches alerted me they are sending two people back here to deal with you unless we find witches that can bring some of the people who died back and the list they gave me is Bonnie, Katherine, and Stefan so we need to find three witches I suggest you get to that or I will help them kill you and it won't be quick you hurt my family". I shrugged and walked off maybe she will run off to go find some witches and get herself killed and I won't have to get my hands dirty one can only hope.

The next morning I woke up early and walked to Mrs. Lockwood's. I knocked on the door and waited patiently as she opened it I realized she had a cocktail in her hand great she's a drunk too "Hi Mrs. Lockwood I was wondering if you needed any assistance in the any of the Founders stuff I found myself in need of a job". I told her she invited me and told me she needed help with the Historical Society my job was to plan all the banquets and file Historical papers this gave me a chance to do some research. I breathed in the smell of old parchment, the smells of my childhood. "Spirit, I want to a ball but I need your imput". I sighed and looked up from huge stacks of paper and seen a huge smile on Mrs. Lockwood's face "I want it to be 1500's style". She said and I knew she wanted my imput on the costumes and the decorations and such. "That would be great but I wasn't around then I would have to ask Niklaus and get back to you". She nodded and I went back to filing but seeing a picture I froze my hand going to it and I felt tears run down my face the picture had two more attached to them and I picked up the first one it was a picture of me and Damon laughing our heads off next to each other, the other was of Stefan, Mother and I I was just two years old but what made me freeze is what was in the background it was my father he had a whip in his hand and an angry expression, I shook my head, the next picture was of Klaus and I on my Birthday he was asking me to dance "Mrs. Lockwood?" I called "Yes Spirit?" She said coming in I held up the pictures "Can I have these?" I asked her eyes looked at them then realizing who was in them she nodded "Where did you find them? I thought them to be lost". She shrugged and walked out of the room weird I put them in my purse and went back to work.

"Thank you again Mrs. Lockwood". She just waved me off and I shrugged, walking out to my car I felt someone behind me and slowly looked over my shoulder I saw the one person I never thought I would see since he left me in the woods five years ago "Edward what are you doing here I thought you and Alice went to the Voultri?" I asked him he just walked closer to me and held out his hands, he grabbed my arms and I felt the worse pain ever and I screamed out. What was he doing? "I am so sorry Bella I didn't know you where the Anchor to the Other Side". He passed through and I leaned against the car finally getting in and driving to the Boarding House "Damon, Klaus we have a problem I need to call the Cullens". Damon came out and the Cullens followed all their eyes showed sadness and deep longing that I couldn't place "When I came back from the dead I think Amara put her Anchor problems on me I just saw Edward and he passed through me I don't know what is going on". Esme began crying dry sobs and I was confused then I realized what happened "When I died, did you tell Edward?" I asked Carlisle he looked down at his Italian shoes and didn't say anything "Did he go and kill himself because he thought I had died!" I yelled at him he sighed and nodded my knees got weak Edward died because I was stupid and told the Cullens it was Elena why didn't I say it was Spirit I fell down on the couch my sobs wracking my body it was too much I couldn't breath pain was everywhere Damon realizing what I was going to do said "Don't you dare turn it off keep it on Klaus you need to take her to the bar or here". He handed Klaus a bottle of clear liquid and he opened the bottle I shook my head and turned away "What is she going to turn off?" Alice asked coming closer to me "Her Humanity when the pain gets to much vampires of our kind can turn it off". Klaus held me in his arms and then I sat up grabbing my purse I handed him the pictures I got from Mrs. Lockwood he smiled at them and passed them to Damon. "I remember this day". Damon said I stood up "I am going to bed I am tired and hungry". I said emotionlessly they all nodded and I went up stairs I sat at the fire place and thought about todays event it started out good then got sad I couldn't handle this pain so with one last nod I got up and went back down the stairs "I am going out Damon want to come?" He hesitated then nodded grabbing his jacket and following me out of the door "Where are we going exactly". Damon asked I smiled and got in the car "I am hungry I need a distraction lets go". I said when I saw him in passenger seat I drove for what felt like hours and reached New York I got out the car and walked down the streets looking for someone to feed on then I saw him John Bon Jovi I laughed and walked right up to him I focused on the task at hand and I compelled him "Don't scream don't alart anyone I am an old friend come into the alley and talk with me". I compelled him but before I can drag him into the alley Damon stopped me "Are you crazy? He's so famous you can throw a paperclip and touch one of his fans someone will notice". He compelled him and let him go "You know Damon I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you about Nik". I said sitting down on the stone bench I sighed "When I died Bonnie said that you and Klaus became close and I saw something weird on one of the watching tvs". When I got a strange look from him I explained "there are televisions on the walls that allow you to keep an eye on love ones, anyway I saw Klaus with another woman one from his past and they were kissing and touching has he mentioned anything to you?" He looked down and sighed "After a year or two I thought all hope was lost so I tried and to get him to move on so that's what you were seeing and I know he feels bad about it so please just don't mention it I see Klaus as a brother and it would be horrible to see him in pain again". I was shocked but still I nodded that's when I saw a girl about ten years old staring at me from across the street she walked over and smiled a toothy smile she held out her hand and I jumped this little girl was dead I smiled back at her and not expecting any pain I met her arm half way but I was wrong it felt like I was being tortured and drowned in vervain I screamed out for what felt like hours I could feel Damon calling my name but I couldn't answer finally the girl left I could breathe again I panted heavy breaths and leaned into Damon.

"What was that?" He asked with a shaky breath I told him "I am the Anchor now and with that comes every supernatural persons death I feel whatever they feel before they died that little was ten years old she was tortured with vervain". I said his eyes held a far off glance then he got up still supporting me and put me in the car driving us back to Mystic Falls.

"What happened?" Klaus asked Damon as he carried me into the Foyer "We went to New York so we could talk and feed and a little girl that died passed through the Anchor which is now her and it was painful I guess". He transferred me over to Klaus's arms and I breathed in his familiar scent and relaxed suddenly everything changed I was in the forest and I was scared thinking something was chasing me I looked down to see what I was wearing and noticed I wasn't the usual chreamy white I was darker when I looked behind me I saw the thing chasing me it was a giant dark storm cloud and when I looked ahead it was the cliff Jermery and I jumped off of when we came back.

I was pulled back into reality with what felt like someone crawling out of my skin and when I opened my eyes I was met with Bonnie's emerald green eyes "How the hell are you here Bonnie?" Damon asked and I was glad I wasn't imagining things "Something is chasing people from the Other Side it felt like sadness and unhappiness but it was like a giant storm cloud Katherine and Stefan are right behind me". Klaus put me on my feet and stared at me then it dawned on me "Go make sure Elena is safe I cant block them from coming back but I can take them back if they try anything I will let you know if they come back". He went off into Elena's room and I waited with Bonnie until I felt something evil and not right hanging in the air and then razor sharp claws raked the inside of my body I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Was this Stefan and Katherine coming back? Why didn't it feel like this with Bonnie? With Bonnie it felt like a kitten it was trapped in a cupboard. When I opened my eyes Stefan and Katherine stood their arms around each other in all black "Demons". Bonnie muttered. I was shocked Angels and Demons existed too? When will the supernatural stop? "I am so glad you recognize us Bonnie. Since you and Amara decided it was time for me and Silas to get out of The Other Side we've been waiting and plotting and well we couldn't stay were we where so we joined the Dark side while you moved onto the Light". Katherine said with a smug look on her face "Oh and I want you to meet someone you may have heard of him his name". She paused for dramatic effect and I was shocked it couldn't be who I thought it was, if it was where was my brother? "Is Silas". My world froze over "Where is my brother Katherine?" I asked her with a snarl "I don't know the last time I saw him he was in a safe at the bottom of a lake and that was four years ago the pour thing is probably starving and has been drowning and waking back up you may want to get to him before he goes all ripper on some poor human". She said with a smirk "Damon go upstairs stay with Klaus and Victoria keep her safe". I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my shoes and ran out the door something told me it was the lake by the edge of town so I ran with all my might and took my shoes and jacket off and jumped into the lake swimming around. I looked around which wasn't easy because it was dark but then I saw it a safe completely submerged in water I grabbed the end of it and pulled it towards the dock I finally felt the ground and breathed in air still pulling, when the safe finally got to the surface I opened it and saw my brother desiccated and scared looking I pulled him out and grabbed one the blood bags I got from the house "I don't care if you don't like human blood its all I got so open". I commanded him and he did it gratefully once his color started to return I helped him to his feet "I understand why Elena killed Katherine she saw her put you in the safe with Silas and everyone thought she killed you". I said caring him back to my car, I drove like hell on wheels until I got home and then I carried him inside "Katherine get out you too Silas or I will bring you back to the Other Side". They both left at vampire speed "Klaus, Damon, Elena guys come downstairs". I set Stefan down on the couch and got some blood bags to give him and some bourbon for me as they all came down stairs Elena began crying and sat on the floor "My brother has never looked so horrible". Damon said with a smirk we all decieded we would give him some space and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Recovery

I woke up with Victoria hitting me with a pillow, with a groan I hit her back with vampire speed with a stuffed animal we both laughed "Do you have snooze button". I asked she shook her head "Uncle Stefan is awake and confused he doesn't have his daylight ring". She said with a worried look I nodded and got up leaving Klaus to sleep I tiptoed down the stairs "Stefan?" I whispered I was then pinned up against the wall "Who the hell are you?" He asked his vampire face showing I struggled against him "Its your sister Spirit what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him he relaxed at let me go "You died how are you back?" He asked me and I lead him to the couch "I am the new Anchor to the Other side I am not really alive I'm just visble to the living and such Bonnie and Jermery's back but so is Katherine and Silas they said something about a dark storm cloud chasing them". Stefan's brow furrowed and he looked deep in thought "That day were you upset about something like did you almost shut off your emotions?" He asked and I nodded "Well that's what that was it was your sadness chasing everyone away you have to keep ahold of your emotions". I nodded and handed him the pictures I found of us and he laughed. My cell phone rang and I answered it

(Convo Mrs. Lockwood/ Spirit)

Spirit: Hello?

Mrs. Lockwood: Hi Spirit so sorry to call you so early but I need down here for a historical society meeting about the dance that we talked about.

Spirit: Ok no problem let me wake up Klaus and get him dressed so we can have his input about the attire and decorations

: OK I will see you then Bye

Spirit: Bye

(End of Convo)

"Hey I have to go and help Mrs. Lockwood with some historical society stuff and I need you guys to tidy up the house get Victoria to help you". I said grabbing my shoes and heading upstairs. "Klaus get up I need your help with something". I said shaking him lightly he woke up with a groan and I laughed "Come on get dressed I know nothing about the 1500's and Mrs. Lockwood needs our help". He groaned again and stood up he had a bed head and a tired look in his eyes I pushed him to the shower and he laughed at my antics. After his shower we both got dressed me in black skinny jeans, black heels with spikes on them, and a long sleeve neon pink shirt with a leather jacket. Klaus wore a suit and I laughed he looked at me strangely "It's just that you look a lot like Elijah when you dress up". He laughed again at our inside joke from years ago his suit was Black with a pink tie to match my shirt we walked down the stairs hand in hand with a smile on our faces I grabbed my keys and told Victoria to behave and left.

We stood outside of the Lockwood mansion which irionically was Klaus' house when we first met. We knocked on the door and Tyler came a few seconds later to answer in a suit "Well I feel under dressed". I said and Tyler's eyes got wide "I heard you were alive but didn't believe it how are you feeling?" he asked closing the door so none of the council members would hear us "I am good but dealing with being the Anchor is annoying hey you should come over and we can explain everything and my brothers and I can cook everyone dinner". He nodded and opened the door he looked hesitant at letting Klaus in but when he just walked straight through without an inviatation Tyler looked worried but it left as soon as it came and then went off to get his Mom Mrs. Lockwood was wearing a white dress and flats great this was a formal event "Spirit, Klaus so good to see you guys please come in to the Pallor all the council knows about you guys but have been sworn to secrecy". I nodded and went into the Pallor Damon was standing there with his smirk on his face I shook my head with a smile and Klaus began to speak "The 1500's were full of chivalry ladies in waiting, the lot everything you've heard was right the mystery of this new land so for décor I was thinking maybe have candlelight and try to use as little electricity as possible". He said everyone nodded 'I personally volunteer The Salvatore as well as many Mikeaslsons I can track down along with the help of a few friends of mine". Klaus finished with a smile on his face at that moment he reminded of Caroline Forbes. Mrs. Lockwood then went around getting votes for what Klaus said and everyone voted yes to let me and Klaus handle everything. "Spirit can you help me with some more papers Klaus you can help". I nodded and Klaus followed the papers we were doing today were cival war deaths and Battles we were to look at the papers and right down on a seprate piece of paper the names of Founding Families so they could be honored at a banquet "I am so glad my father put that both Damon and Stefan died in battle instead of my father shot them". I shook my head and wrote down the last names then I came across something weird it was a picture of what looked like Klaus' Mother and Father outside this house when I flipped it over Mrs Lockwood wrote "Don't know whats happening here but found this last night". I showed it to Klaus and he froze "if they were here why didn't they kill me and how did Mother get here when she's supposed to be dead". Amara's words rang in my mind "The dead can return with the living" was this when Damon and Stefan turned into vampires?


	10. Chapter 10

Mysterious

I stormed out of the basement grabbing the piece of wood from where it lay and walking towards the stairs. Esther stood with her back to me she still had Klaus by the neck and was pouring wolfsbane and vervain on him as he screamed in agony my vision grew red and my anger got the best of me "I suggest you let my husband go before I send you back where you came from". She looked back at me and laughed at me know I really wasn't thinking clearly so I was being stupid I lunged forward and jammed my stake in her arm she screamed and fell to the ground I focused on her wanting to hear her pain and she screamed louder I turned around and Bonnie was focusing at Esther "You got my Mom killed, you don't deserve to be here you can force her back Spirit just do it!" I focused on her going back and never returning here again and she was gone I ran to Klaus as he fell to the floor unconscious.

I woke with a start gasping I fumbled around the bed to trying to find Klaus but I just found empty space I jumped out of bed and fumbled around for my robe and slippers I ran down the stairs "Nik, Nik where are you?" I cried not finding him in the house I went to go wake up Damon. I knocked on his door and waitied for him to answer when he opened the door I blurted out "where's Klaus?" He looked around sleepily and shrugged "I don't know thought he was with you". He said seriuously, this is just how my dream started "I had a dream that Esther came back and this is just hw it happened Damon call him please". He nodded and opened the door wider so I could come in sitting on his bed was Elena in his shirt I smiled at her and Damon called Klaus I listened in.

(Damon/Klaus)

Damon: Dude where are you your wife is flipping out she had a dream your phsyco mother came back and it started out just like this.

Klaus: Sorry I need some air we found something today and I was just burning my mother's coffin to ensure she never returns

Damon: Oh holy crap didn't I tell you to do this awhile ago alright come straight home soon or your wife just might wear a hole in the ground.

(End of Convo)

I sat down head in my hands I was so stupid. "hey don't think your stupid you concerned about your Husband if something happened to him it would upset the entire family". He said sitting next to me and taking my hand as we waited for Klaus' return Elena went down stairs to get some blood and I watched her go with a smile "So she came back to you?" I asked him his grim face lifted into a huge smile that made his eyes twinkle it reminded me of the old times when we were just happy family trying to stay together and out of Father's wrath. "She did she came back earlier tonight and explained that she only turned so the pain and loss didn't hurt so much and when she saw what she was doing to me she wanted to turn it on but she couldn't she told me that I made a mistake when Elijah came looking for her and I gave her, her necklace back and I compelled her to forget that I told her I loved her I actually compelled her to love Stefan that's why she couldn't choose". I nodded and then Elena came in with a huge smile on her face and behind her walked Klaus and behind Klaus was Kol and Elijah. I ran into Klaus arms sighing in relief "Im sorry I should've left a note or something I didn't mean to worry you". I nodded and then turned to Kol "What are you doing here Kol? I missed you". I said standing up and hugging him tightly "I was in Chicago with buissness". I then walked over to Elijah who had his hands in his pockets looking down when he saw me he smiled faintly and opened his arm for a hug I gladly returned it Klaus was looking at him with disgust like he was angry at him for something "Okay what's up with you guys?" I asked and Klaus sighed "When I searched for my brothers I found Elijah with Katherine kissing he is dating the enemy".

I was shocked I sat down and then shot back up I marched to Elijah "do you even know how evil she is? You say you're the good brother then you date someone like Katherine freaking Peirce! Your about as chivalrous and moral as Damon". I said getting angry it seemed like one minute I was calm then the next it was like someone just killed my dog Elijah stepped back his eyes wide with fear I was glad he was scared of me wind whipped around my face blowing my hair around and the fire in Damon's fireplace grew larger and Klaus tried to grabbed me but his jumped as soon as he touched me like an electric shock hit him "Spirit calm down breathe I did some research and you need to calm down". I tried I breathed and started to calm down the wind stopped the fire went down and I back away from Elijah "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me you deserve to be happy be with who you want I am going to go calm down I'm sorry Elijah". I walked down stairs and sat on the couch head in my hands what the hell was that? Was it a side effect? It felt like it I was a new vampire in transition. Klaus came down the stairs and sat next to me he catiously put a hand on my shoulder "Spirit you do know when you were advancing on Elijah your eyes turned red, your body got an electrical current on you it was quite nerve-wracking". I looked up at him and sighed laying back on the couch "Bonnie explained what happened when you came back you got the gift of being the anchor along with that came the responblity of being a hybrid part dead part vampire it makes your emotions wonky". I looked up at him he was inches away from me and I smiled "Guess you better be careful with my emotions then". He laughed and brought me into his arms "I miss how we used to be not a care in the world just you and me against the world". He said in a whisper "Me too". I said with a sigh that's when I realized I was so hungry the burning in my throat was too much to bare "Klaus I need to feed can you go get me a blood bag". I asked him he nodded and I sat up on the couch bring my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around them Klaus came back with 3 blood bags he handed me too and had one for himself. I ripped into them greedily the burn in my throat went away after awhile and I was glad I had enough on my plate I didn't need to worry about my hunger getting the best of me.

That night I still couldn't sleep there was something wrong I could feel it then I heard a faint tapping on the glass I got up to see what it was and what I saw on the ground shocked me to my core standing underneath the oak tree was three people with red eyes and two had pale skin I knew from experience they were ice cold. The female looked up at the window at me and smiled an evil smile. I stumbled back from the window "Niklaus". I said shakily he eventually woke up and looked and me with worry he knew when I called him by his full name something was wrong I pressed my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet he nodded and went to the window Victoria, James, and Laurent were huddled together talking Klaus looked at me strangely and I held up a finger telling him one minute and went to get The Cullens I ran as quietly as I could and banged on their door Roaslie answered "What?" I shushed her and went inside going to their bathroom I turned on the faucet "James, Victoria, and Laurent are outside waiting for me I thought you guys killed him?" I asked with wide eyes Jasper and Ememett looked at each other and sighed "James isn't with them he isn't the bad guy in this he is playing a part well at least he was can you hear what he's saying?" Jasper asked calmly I nodded and turned off the faucet I brought my fingers to my lips and listened closely "…..We need to kill her if she's dead we get revenge for trying to kill you". I heard Victoria say "She didn't kill me the Cullens didn't kill me they let me go we should leave". James said "The orginal hybrid is here if we try to kill her we will all die I will not die for any of you". I heard the breeze shift telling me Laurent left. "You want the truth? I was never you mate I am a part of the Cullens these red eyes are just contacts I never actually killed someone I feed from animals". I turned the faucet back on "He's a freaking Cullen? What the hell?" Carlisle just nodded I went back up the stairs and got dressed and went back down the stairs and went to the door "What's going on here?" I asked the arguing people Victoria looked at me and smiled "We were just planning your death". She said in a childish voice I laughed at her and shook my head allowing my vampire face to come and I saw James moving over to join me I laughed silently when I saw Victoria try to run away but failed when Jake and Caroline tag teamed and killed her.

We all sat around talking and drinking James took his contacts out and apologized to me I shrugged. "No problem all in the name of pretending right?" I said nudging Roaslie she laughed "Where is that guy who saved you anyway I don't remember him in the family before". I looked around at the Cullens "Edward had a secret too he wasn't a vampire he was under a spell". I stood up angrily "You guys let me feel bad because I killed Edward but in all reality he was lying to me just as much as I was lying to him you are all unbelieveable". I stormed off and Klaus caught up with me "There's something else you should know before you get up there". Klaus said as I just walkled faster when I got in my room there was a man sitting in my room his back to me he had copper hair and ice cold skin I froze in place. He turned around and smiled at me I gasped and screamed at the top of my lungs.

A/N: Who do you think it is? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N OMG Such great reviews thanks you guys so much all of you are amazing for a while I thought it sucked I was gonna stop writing it thank you for your support!

Surprises

"I think she passed out". Stefan said to someone as I regained cousiness "She sees the guy she thinks is dead and that she's been beating herself up for and instead being happy my sister faints". Damon said I slowly got up "Spirit is everything ok?" Klaus asked I nodded "I just had the weirdest dream James was a Cullen and Edward was still alive". I said Damon looked over his shoulder and Edward came into view "It wasn't a dream". I scooted back "This is part of being the Anchor I'm seeing dead people great I am going crazy". I said "Eddie isn't dead dear sister". I shook my head "I saw him cross over I felt it how can he not be dead?" I asked "Your emotions about him dying made some people come back to life Bonnie and Edward included". I blinked in shock and stood walking back into my room suddenly I was angry my hands balled into fists and I punched the wall and then the window I ran around the room with vampire speed hitting things and punching holes in the wall until I realized whose room I was in I was in Damon's room and he was going to be pissed then I was sad I couldn't breathe sobs racked my body I fell to the floor wrapping my arms around myself I cried for everything I haven't cried for missing my Daughter's childhood, dying, the village of people I killed, everything I couldn't control it. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward said kneeling by me not realizing who it was I leened into him crying on his shoulder "I am so sorry but the pain is too much I can't handle it". I knew my brothers and everyone heard what I said and with one last shaky breath I turned off my humanity.

A/N Uh-oh that doesn't sound good who is ready for bad Spirit? Review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Emotions are overrated

I dropped the dead body of my latest victim on the cobblestone floor I smirked at her the blood running off my chin "Your being careless". I heard from behind me I turned around and there stood the two guys I have been avoiding all day "Edward and Damon just the guys I haven't been looking for". I said walking away "Yeah well it wasn't too hard to find you just follow the path of the dead and bam here you are having a blood bath". Damon said giving me a smirk I turned around "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't care? Klaus and Victoria like me like this that's all that matters just because you guys are suddenly Mr and Mrs Broody doesn't mean I can't have some fun". I said fixing my clothes Edward looked at me with disgust "Oh don't look at me like that this is nothing". I told him "Look I get it ok you needed a break from all the emotional shit but it's been a month time to turn it back on". Damon said walking closer to me "Hmm no thanks I like myself like this is was weak with humanity now I am not simple as that". I said with a shrug Damon nodded and then thought for a moment "Okay how about me and you go on a road trip for some sibling bonding?" I thought for a moment was he tricking me? Then I remembered he was the king of pity parties so maybe he needed to blow off some steam "Fine but I get to drive I have some friends I want to visit in Georgia". I said grabbing his keys as I ran to the car I looked back and Edward and Damon were arguing I shuggered I already established I didn't care Damon sighed in annoyance and got in the car.

We drove for about three hours before we arrived at the planatation in Georgia I was looking for I smoothed out my dress and walked up the driveway "So who are the friends your visiting?" Damon asked me walking beside me with his hands in his pockets "Some friends that you probably know". I said with a smirk I opened the door and stepped into the house sitting on the chair in the living room was Anna, Lexi, Vicki, and Alaric I smiled at them and they all applauded me I bowed and laughed "The first person to make Damon Salvatore speechless is his own sister". Lexi said giving me a hug she frowned at me then stared at me for awhile I felt the switch flip on and something that felt like a jam put on so it wouldn't turn back on "How did you do that?" I asked her "A new power I got when I came back allows me to sense if people want to have there humanity off or not". I frowned at her well the good thing about being the anchor is I do what I want I forced myself to flip it off and ran out of the house completely in shock that Lexi would do that to me.


	13. Chapter 13

The Corner of Sadness and Pity

I sat on the corner wallowing in self hatred I turned my emotions back on and man did it hurt "Spirit come on I know your pissed but don't hide I am so sorry". I stood up brushing off the dust from my dress and walked over to her tears running down my face "I was stupid and childish I promised you I would never turn it off again and I broke my word". She nodded and pulled me into a hug we sat like that for a few hours before I decieded I should get back to Klaus so I left Damon here to get back to Mystic Falls running through the door of the house I heard a grunt then a whoosh of air running up the stairs I saw Elena and Klaus on the ground stakes in their chests.

I gasped in shock as a voice in the wind told me "You can only save one choose wisely for once you choose the world will forever be changed". I stared down at them and weighed the pros and cons of choosing Klaus. Pros, My true love will still be around and well. Cons, Damon would hate me for choosing Klaus over Elena but when did Elena not cause drama the entire time my brothers have known her nothing but bad things have happened. I inhaled a deep breath and thought hard this was the worst decision ever and my brothers and countless others will hate me for it but I gripped the stake in Klaus' chest a yanked it out I saw the color coming back into his face and he sat up coughing he glanced over at Elena and sighed "Damon's going to hate you for choosing me over her". I shrugged "He said once before 'the entire family will be effect if Klaus dies' so he'll just have to grow up". Klaus followed me into the living room where we both sat down and stared into the fire "Damon's going to be angry anyway I left him in Georgia after turning on my humanity". When I said that a rush f cold air came in through the window and we heard coughing from upstairs and that's when I realized I promised Amara no human life would be wasted if I came back the punishment was that so I guess I know not to turn it off it gets bad when I do "Elena's back guess we don't have to tell Damon". I said getting up to go check on her she was looking around frantically her eyes wide "Hey Elena it's ok you're ok". She looked up and glared at me "You chose him over me!" I stared at her in disbelief "You really think I would chose someone who has mad my brothers lives a living hell over the love of my life? You must be going crazy". I said standing up and walking back to Klaus he brought his arms around me and kissed my temple I smiled and then the door flew up and Damon was there drenched in rain with tree branches stuck in his hair, his jacket was torn his lip was bloody and he was pissed. "You left me with Lexi who I killed and Vicki both I killed and they beat me up!" I laughed "Maybe you should think twice about killing people it was really all your fault and in my defense I thought Alaric or Anna would have helped you". He just glared and came inside slamming the door behind him suddenly he had a huge smile on his face "Give me a hug sister". I shook my head jokily running from him until he caught me and hugged me making me wet I glared at him and he just laughed at me with a silly smile on his face Elena came down the stairs and stomped her foot like a five year "Did she tell you what happened while you were gone?" She asked one hand on her hip, "No she didn't what happened?" Elena was about to say something but I interrupted her "When I came home Elena and Klaus were upstairs with stakes in their chests the witches told me I could only save one and I chose Klaus". I said with a shrug for a moment Damon was angry then his expression shifted "Elena you think I would be mad at my sister for choosing the love of her life the man that came back to this God forsaken town to be with over you? If the roles were reversed I would have chosen you and not Klaus sometimes you need to make decisions that are best for you and stop caring what others will think of you". Damon said smartly me and Klaus looked over at him with wide eyes "Love, I think the world is ending Damon Salvatore just gave life advice that didn't end in 'Go drink away your sorrows and tomorrow when there still there drink some more'". I laughed then thought for a moment "Did you go to my brother when I died for advice". Now it was Damon's turn to laugh when he was finally done laughing hysterically he said "He came to me with sleepless eyes, an expression like a burning man, and a bottle and said 'How do you get to the bottom'" I looked over at Klaus who was looking away sheepishly than snorted "Damon is the one to ask for those kinds of things". I said after I hit Damon on the back of the head I went over to Klaus and gave him a peck on the lips "I'm glad you mourned me like you should have and didn't dope yourself up on killing the townsfolk". I said with a smile he smiled back at me and the door opened Victoria came in wearing black skinny jeans and a black corset style shirt "Excuse me young lady where were you dressed like that?" Klaus asked I hit him and shushed him "Victoria you should've worn a jacket and wait a minute are you wearing my clothes?" I asked her and she laughed "Uh you were AWOL so I thought you wouldn't mind if I stole some of your clothes to wear out on my date". I shrugged then heard the date part "Date? With who come on upstairs so we can talk about the new rules". I said dragging her upstairs and sitting on the bed "Uh my date was with Tyler Lockwood". She said not meeting my eyes I gasped "Spill! Was he a gentle man? Did he mention anything about Klaus?" I asked her "We went to his house we've been kind of dating for awhile and thought I should meet his Mom so we went for dinner I don't think she likes me". She said I laughed "Carol Lockwood doesn't like you because every girlfriend Tyler has ever had was just a booty call you have to go and the next time you see her show her you're here to stay and nothing can drive you away". She smiled at me "So you don't mind?" She asked " Of course not well your Father might and now some rules I know I was dead for awhile and your Father didn't really enforce rules but your curfew is midnight, you are to wear apprioate things what your wearing now is not, and I heard about your hardcore drug problem that's to stop I don't mind if you drink because look around you basically live in a house full of alcoholics".

A/N Alright so I am ending it there! We got to see some Momma Spirit and to clear some things up Tyler and Victoria aren't set in stone you will find out in the next chapter he isn't all that great. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Time to Kill a Werewolf

A/N So as you can see in the title Tyler is going to make Momma Spirit and Daddy Klaus very angry

"Hurry up Victoria we are all going to be late and Mrs. Lockwood waits for no one". I yelled up the stairs it was time for the dance and Victoria had been working on her makeup for an hour finally she made her way down the stairs and had a face like she was in pain "What's wrong?" I asked her she laughed sort of "This corset is going to kill me by the end of the night". She said with a smile I laughed and lead her out the door.

We arrived at the party and Mrs. Lockwood was inviting people inside I waved at her and Victoria went to go find Tyler Klaus and I danced all night until we heard crying and then the door slam running after Victoria I opened the bathroom door and saw her standing in front of the mirror and on her neck five hybrid bites she was pale and sweating "Crap we need to leave go to the car now!" I left as she ran to the car and got in the backseat "We need to leave Nik like now we have a problem then after she's okay we need to kill a hybrid". I pulled him into the car and drove as fast as I could finally arriving at the boarding house I layed Victoria on the couch Klaus quickly gave her his blood and few of the bites healed quickly enough for her to be able to talk "What the hell happened?" I asked her she sat up with a glass of bourbon in her hand 'Tyler and I were upstairs talking and then he kissed me it was nothing knew but it took me by surprise and then things got heated and he bit me but not realizing what happened he continued biting me and my senses came back and I freaked out he kept on apologizing but I thought he did it on purpose and I left and you guys found me". She took the glass Klaus gave her and I huffed grabbing my jacket I stormed out of the house ignoring the protest behind me I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to Tyler's house the party was long over and I marched in going up to Tyler's room and banging on the door. When he opened the door I could smell the achohol in the room and on his breath "Hey there Spirit finally get down with Klasu and thought you would try a better hybrid? I knew he wouldn't please you". I stood ther shocked it is said that when a person is drunk their true feelings come out. Is this what Tyler really thought? "No I'm here because eyou hurt my daughter". I said standing strong, he shook his head and opened the door wider beckoning me inside I knew if I went in and he tried something I could take him I'm older than him. Walking inside I took in the empty bottles around the room and sighed he grabbed my waist and tried pulling me to him I broke away with ease and then his eyes turned yellow and his fangs came out I went to run but hybrids are fast and lethal he pinned me down and stood over me before he could do anything I gave him a witchy aneurism and ran from the room I didn't stop running until I was in the car and I drove away as fast as vampirely possible.

A/N So Tyler tried to rape Spirit always great LOL Tyler won't be living very longer maybe a chapter or two. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Funeral

When I got home and opened the door I was tired and upset "What happened with Tyler?" Klaus asked me with worry, looking uo at him I started crying "He's crazy i-i-I don't know what happened he was drunk and he tried to". I broke off sighing I centered myself "he tried to take advantage of me but I got away before he could do anything". Klaus' eyes turned yellow and he growled "He's dead I don't care what you or Victoria say he's hurt the two most important people in the world to me and he will not get away with it". Victoria nodded and I nodded I knew when I told Klaus he would kill him I just sat on the couch and turned on the television trying to ignore the guilty feeling raising in my chest Damon came down the stairs whistling in his boxers I lept over the couch and covered Victoria's eyes she giggled "Other people live here Damon". I said and he looked around and then his eyes got wide "Sorry". He muttered and slowly walked back into his room " That was weird". Victoria said I shrugged and went back to watching TV.

(A/N I have never done someone else POV until now hope you like)

Klaus' POV

The sword I stole from Alexander's grave was attached to my side I was angry not only did Tyler Lockwood hurt Victoria but Spirit as well there was no surving this for Tyler and he knew it as he sat at the base of the stairs in front of his house head in his hands "Just kill me already will you". He said I shrugged then thought a moment "Why?" I asked him wanting to hear him say the words. He looked up at me eyes showing no remorse and said "I tried to screw your wife I tried to kill your daughter and I just massacred my mom". I stepped back what was rong with Tyler Lockwood? The I did the one thing no one would ever expect me to do I drug Tyler to his feet and hugged him as tightly as I could I ran with him home. I knew what I was doing would shock some people but I needed to find out what was wrong with him.

Spirit POV

Klaus came in carrying Tyler Lockwood and went down to the basement locking in the cellar "I thought you were going to kill him?" I asked Klaus seriously cunfised. "He killed his mom something isn't right with Tyler I intend to find out and then help him if I can". I shook my head and with angry expression I went into the basement and ignoring all of Klaus' protest I yanked open the door Tyler looked up at me startled "You know Klaus wants to keep you alive". I paused in a voice void of any emotion he said "Why? I'm a monster I hurt everyone who cares for me I don't deserve to live". I sighed sitting down "No you don't luckily for you I don't care if Klaus hates me forever because of this". I reached inside his chest cavity and yanked out his heart "No one hurts my family and lives". I walked back up the stairs wiping my hands off with a towel "You want something done got to do it yourself". I muttered pushing past Klaus and sitting on the couch Damon looked at me with huge eyes I could see worry in his irises "Clean that up will you". I said getting up and going to bed I felt light headed and I blacked out again.

Victoria POV

I heard a thud upstairs so I went to see what was going on and I saw my mom laying in a pool of blood pale white and sweaty I tried to shake her and then yelled for Dad he came up "What happened?" He asked I shook my head he grabbed her and tried to get her to wake up little did we know what was happening was ar beyond anything we could control.

Eventually we took her to Uncle Carlisle and he got a worried expression "I've been doing research on your type of vampires and there is a disease you can get called Dtheppopra it's a sickness that attacks the blood making it harder to obtain blood and harder to remain in control little things can set it off an emotion breakdown, anger, but it is not treatable her emotions got on and off like a lightswitch, she could lash out and kill people, there is only one thing can cure her and you wont like it". He paused and Father urged him forward "A medicine called Depthora its like Cocaine for vampires if given it can take away all side effects and put it in remission but it can also be addictive". He waited for our answer Dad looked at me "Do it anything to make her better again".

A/N So tyler's dead and Spirit has a rare disease uh-oh things are going bad real quick Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hurricanes

Victoria's POV

We left Mom at the Cullen's Dad never left her side afraid Edward would try something he wouldn't let me stay home though so I went to school stay away from the stoner pit did my best in school and got on honor roll of course questions arose like "Haven't seen your mom around is everything alright?" To which I answered "She's ill right now and is seeing a doctor in Rio until she's better". School was hard coming home sitting in the silent house doing homework Dad wouldn't let me go over to the Cullen's saying the cold ones were dangerous so I got calls telling me how she was doing. I was also worried I knew all about addiction I did speed, and countless other drugs with the pit kids and was still fighting the addiction did I really want to put my Mother through that? I knew my Mom though she was strong and could pull through and Uncle Carlisle said it was a possibility that she would get addicted I was worrying myself over nothing a knock at the door tore me from my thoughts putting my drink down I went to get the door "Oh hey Jer come on in". I said stepping aside and letting him in he smiled at me and I realized what was in his hands "How did you know lasagna was my favorite?" I asked him taking it from him and setting it on the counter "I didn't Elena did I just wanted to bring it over so I could ask you something". I looked at him while I cut it up truth be told I have always thought Jeremy Gilbert was hot I mean how can you not? Biceps and boyish grin? "I know things are kind of rocky with your mom being in a coma type thing and things aren't the best and your always alone so I talked to your dad and he said if it's alright with you, you can come live with me in my apartment?" He asked stepping forward. Live with Jeremy in an apartment alone? Is there a downside to this? "I would be honored". I answered him "Cool and uh would you like to maybe go on a date this Saturday?" I dropped the knife I was cutting with did Jeremy Gilbert just ask me out? Was this a trick? Is he playing me? "I-I-I-I would love to Jeremy". I said he smiled an ear to ear smile that made my knees weak and went to leave "You can stay if you want to it will be our little secret". I told him feeling bold he thought for a moment "I promised Elena sibling bonding time rain check?" He asked I nodded I knew siblings needed time for themselves Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan were in Atlanta right now bonding just sometimes I wish I had a sibling but I don't want my mom to die again in order for that to happen. Suddenly my phone rang I ran over to it and seeing the caller id I answered it quickly.

(Klaus/Victoria)

Klaus: Victoria I need you to get Damon and Stefan down to the house soon.

Victoria: Is mom awake?

Klaus: No not yet they just need to get down here.

Victoria: Alright I will see what I can do and Dad? Thanks for letting me stay with Jer.

Klaus (Laughs): Thought it might earn me some brownie points don't do anything I wouldn't do wait on second thought don't do anything your mother wouldn't approve of.

(End of Convo)

I hung up the phone and called Uncle Damon.

D: Hello?

V: You need to get back to Mystic Falls my dad said he needs you.

D: For what?

V: He won't tell me probably something with my mom

D: Be there soon

I hung up with a heavy heart, why were so many people keeping secrets from me? I screamed at the top of my lungs picking up my glass I threw it against the fireplace the flames grew and I continued screaming. After a while I stopped screaming and sat down "What's wrong?" I heard from the doorway I whipped around and was met with someone I thought was only in stories, she had blonde hair a pretty dimpled smile and was wearing all black. "Aren't you dead?" I asked her "Well I was but since the anchor is-"I ran over to her and pinned her against the wall "What happened to my Mother?" I asked her getting angry "She is fine she just has been out for too long and the veil started to lose its strength". I sighed in relief and let her go "I'm sorry and I should introduce myself I'm Victoria-Rose". I said holding my hand out "Lexi". She said shaking my hand "Does Uncle Stefan know you're here?" I asked she shook her head "That's why they're coming Damon has a little surprise too". I smiled I bet it was Rose that girl that got a werewolf bite and he had to kill her. I sat down on the couch and heard a car come up the drive way it was Uncle Stefan and he ran up to Lexi and wrapped her in a big hug next to Uncle Damon stood Rose I knew it. I waved at Damon who smiled and waved back "Pack your bags we are dropping you off at little Gilbert's". I nodded and packed a bag grabbing cute clothes and sexy lingerie and zipped up the bag so no one would see it. Uncle Damon drove I sighed in frustration he drove like a bat out of hell it was scary we arrived at a huge house with colmons and a huge porch "Welcome to the old Salvatore house but know its Jeremy Gilbert's new house". I was shocked he told me apartment and of course my mind wandered to having to sleep in his bed waking up to his muscled body next to mine I shook my head not now later. I knocked on the door and Jeremy answered with his trademark grin I swooned "Hey Jer". He stepped aside and I looked at him like he was crazy "Oh right, come on in Victoria". He looked past at Damon and smirked "Funny little Gilbert come on let me in this is my house after all". He shook his head "You've tried to kill me twice and succeeded once I rather not die and not be able to come back this time so as a precaution for me and Victoria I am not inviting you in". Jeremy said crossing his arms I shrugged and waved "Bye Uncle Damon call you tomorrow". I closed the door in his face and I heard him say "Paws off my niece little Gilbert or you won't have any paws!" I shook my head and hugged Jeremy he looked surprised for a minute then hugged me back it felt amazing to have his arms wrapped around me I felt so safe "I really like you Victoria". He mumbled in my hair I was shocked "I feel exactly the same". I said with a smile he looked relived and I chuckled on the inside how could someone deny Jeremy Gilbert?

After I unpacked into (Unfortunaly) my own room I made us dinner Jeremy was shocked I could cook and I laughed "I was a stoner remember?" He laughed and nodded remembering the time he was my supplier he looked down and asked me the question I had a feeling he was going to ask "Do you mind if I smoke with you here?" I thought for a moment my mom said no hardcore drugs does she mean no smoking either? Well she wasn't here to tell me no so "As long as you share". I said with a smile he laughed and nodded going back in his room to get his stash.

It has been a really long time since I smoked and if you've never started then you don't know how it feels to begin after you haven't been for a month but let me tell you it is amazing after we smoked his entire stash (Me being a vampire my tolerance is higher) I was starving so I made spaghetti and garlic bread and ate it all as I was stuffing my face with bread a knock on the door was heard my eyes got wide I looked through the peephole and saw my dad I turned to Jeremy and he hid the ash tray and sprayed the room with airfreshner opening the door I said "Hi Daddy". With a smile he stepped inside and hugged me "Your mom should be out for a month or two more Carlisle says the stuff is really working but still her body is healing". I nodded suddenly Klaus got angry "I smell Pot are you still smoking?" He asked me I froze "No not me it's just Jer I decided I didn't want any". I lied easily he nodded "Well that's all I wanted to tell you I have to get back to your mother". I nodded and sat down next to Jeremy he brought me into his arms and kissed my forehead I smiled and let sleep take over me as felt Jeremy take me to my room.


	17. Chapter 17

Happiness

A/N So I deciede to do the rest of the story in Victoria's POV until Spirit wakes up which won't be for awhile then she isn't going to be herself.

Every morning was full of happiness for me Jermey cooked breakfast I took a shower and would go and look around the basement at my mom's old books and albums and diaries that was the day I found the dress and the amulet, the amulet but was beautiful golden with a serpent wrapped around the jewel I slipped it into my pocket and then I saw the wedding dress it was dingy of course but it had lace sleeves and a deep neckline I had a huge gash through it and looked as if one time someone tried to burn it then I remember that my Mother's Father had tried to force her to marry George Lockwood this must be the dress and she tried to burn it in a symbol of diffiance I put the dress back and pulled out my phone walking up the stairs Jer was working at the Grill so I was safe the person on the other line answered in an annoyed voice "Bonnie? Its Victoria can you come over to Jer's house?"

"Thank you for coming and thank you for bring your grimore". She nodded and rushed inside I looked around past her and closed the door "I found this in my Mom's old stuff and I need you to tell me if it's a witch thing". I handed it to her and she jumped "This is exactly like Emily's pendant except the snake I can feel the power in it and its a lot can I take it home and see what I can find from my Grams?" I nodded it would help to get advice from another Bennet my mom trusted them so, so do I, I made some cookies and watched television I was just getting done yelling at _Pretty Little Liars_ when the doorbell rang I looked through the peephole and seen a girl in gray jeans, a black shirt, and angry expression I slowly opened the door "How can I help you?" I asked confused "I am looking for Jermey Gilbert I was told I could find him here". She said "Yeah this is his house he's working if you want to wait for him". She nodded and I waitied to see if she could come inside she couldn't "What did you say your name was?" I asked her "Vicki, Vicki Donovan". My world slowed I had to grab the counter to steady myself "Come on in". I whispered she came in closeing the door behind her "I take it you've heard of me?" Finally able to breath I straighted out "Matt's undead dead sister, my current boyfriend's ex-girlfriend yeah I heard about you". This veil thing is pissing me off, "Let me guess you here because my mother is out cold and the veil is weak". She nodded and I smiled walking back to the counter that had my phone on it picking it up I called the grill I knew it would freak Jer out if called saying he needed to get home know but I needed him to be here "Hi this is Victoria Mikealson I need you to tell Jermey Gilbert that he needs to get here fast". As I said that a knock was heard at the door and Bonnie and Anna stood outside "Tell him Buria". After hearing the response that confirmed he understood I stepped out "Okay why are all of my boyfriends ex's in my living room?" They all turned Bonnie smiled at me "I found information about the amulet but I met Anna on the way". I nodded "Well Jer is on his way so I guess just wait here". In the akward silence I noted in my head this was getting out of control what if seeing his ex's makes Jer not want to be with me but be with them? "Hey Victoria can I speak with you for a moment in private?" I nodded and followed her out the room into the bathroom she turned the faucet on "Now that Vicki and Anna are here everything is going to change when Jer and I were dating he was cheating on me with a ghost and I would've never found out had it not been for a time when all ghosts were visible". I was shocked and heartbroken my thoughts were confirmed "I am so scared Bonnie I really like him I have fallen head over heals for him". She smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder "You will be fine he's changed a lot since then just be careful". I nodded and turned the faucet off going in the living room I plastered a fake smile and waited for Jer suddenly the door burst open and Jer stood there with a crossbow in hand "Put the crossbow down pochtas". I told him he looked at me confused "Buria means storm and this". I gestured around the room "Is a storm of your ex's in the living room". He brust out laughing and hugged Vicki and Anna then kissed me on the cheek "I thought an evil vampire had snuck into the house and was hurting you so is that our secret word for akward things? Buria". I nodded and he held me more as Vicki and Anna all caught up in recent events.

A/N Sorry guys couldn't resist putting Buria in there thought it might be fun I have realized I haven't put a disclaimer so I don't own TVD or Twilight and I don't own Vampire Academy that's where I learned Buria if you've never read it…READ IT!


	18. Chapter 18

Sacrifices

A/N So this chapter might anger some of you but just be calm and don't hate me…please…..

I woke with a start my heart beating fast I felt over to the otherside of the bed but I was met with cold matress I rubbed my eyes and went to find Jer I walked down the stairs hearing Vicki and Anna's sleeping breathes coming from there room coming into the living I found something that will always haunt my dreams what had to be Jer's body was torn to pieces all over the living room his head was at one side but the rest of his body was unrecognizable I screamed in agony clutching my stomach I fell to my knees the tears coming fast I couldn't breathe I could hear the sound of footsteps but only one set it was Anna she came into view and screamed with me I didn't know what to do so I called Uncle Damon.

(D/V)

D: Ugh What do you want this early in the morning?

V: U-U-Uncle Damon are you with Elena?

D: Yeah what's going on.

V:Leave the room.

(Damon leaves)D: Okay I am gone what's up.

V:It's Jermey you need to get down and please hurry Uncle Damon its really bad.

D: Be there in five

V: Don't tell Elena yet

He hung up and I sat on the porch not caring if someone tried to kill me they were obviously invited inside so I wasn't safe in there anyway, Damon finally arrived and got out of his car quickly he sank down to his knees in front of me "What's up?" He said I couldn't speak so I just pointed inside "I can't get in he didn't invite me inside". He said sadly I laughed nervously "You don't have to be invited in just walk in he wont complain". I started to cry again and Damon got up confusingly and went inside "Oh my god". I heard him say I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried harder letting the sobs shake my body. Damon came over to me picking me up he carried me to his car Anna and Vicki following after us after driving for a while we finally got to the boarding house he picked me up and carried me inside I was grateful I wasn't sure if I could walk Elena sat on the couch reading a book she looked over and jumped up "What happened?" Damon sat me down then went over to Elena grabbing her shoulders he sat her down then turned her to him "Elena, it's Jer". She looked confused I spoke up "I was sleeping and I had a bad dream so I woke up and felt on the other side of the bed for Jermey he wasn't there so I got up and went downstairs and when I turned on the light-". I broke off calming my self down so I wouldn't cry "-He was there just not in one piece it was horrible he's dead and its my fault". I said putting my head in my hands Anna and Vicki surrounded me and envolped me in a hug Elena's eyes grew wide and she sobbed into Damon's shoulder that night was full of tears from me, Elena, Anna, Vicki, and even Uncle Damon.

A/N So like I said please don't hate me…it needed to happen and if your confused about why Victoria is hiding it will be explained in the next chapter Review! Pretty Please with Damon on top ;)


	19. Chapter 19

_**4 Months earlier **_

A/N Right now this is why Victoria is hiding now she found some trouble See you at the bottom!

I walked the dark streets in Richmond alone I wore a turtle neck and my bag was over my shoulder I walked with purpose I wasn't here to fool around I was here to get stuff to help my mom and get some answers finally finding the ally I needed I turned and waited for my hook up he finally came with a smile I smiled a little at him to he was my hook up for the strong stuff when I was still using, he had his own secret, he was a cold one and an important one at that his red eyes gleamed in the moonlight "Hey girl so why do you need this you know its worse than Crank right?" I smiled and put my hand on my hip "I know its not for me its for my mom Carlisle told me she needed it but he couldn't find any don't worry Demetri your secret is still safe". I held out my hand and he laughed "You think I'm going to give you the worlds most addictive vampire drug in the world just because it's for your friend? Come on who is it really for?" He asked me coming closer he pushed me up against the wall and knelt down to my neck his nose grazed over my neck I gasped "My Mom is in trouble she has a disease and Carlisle said it's the only way to save her so can I just have it already". I said he smirked at me reaching his jacket he took out what looked like an IV bag and handed it to me "Thanks". I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm "I wanted to give you something else too". He placed a baggie in my hand and I knew exactly what it was "Thanks". I went to walk again but he called after me "We didn't discuss payment Rose". He said I sighed and turned back around "I gave you my account information along time ago so just draw out the money you want I will call you if I need more goodbye Demetri". I said with a curt nod I saw him shake his head "Do you know how hard it was to get ahold of that? Well money isn't going to cover it". He grabbed me by my hair and flung on me on the ground climbing on top of me I thrashed he ripped my shirt and I focused like Bonnie taught me and Demetri went flying across the ally I ran as fast as I could go making sure to keep the stuff in the crook of my arm.

I burst through the door of mine and Father's new home and wiped my feet on rug I was breathing heavily and sank down to my knees if I couldn't trust my one hookup how was going to get this? I will figure out away no matter what I needed to do. Changing my clothes I went over to Uncle Carlisle's house Edward answered and looked at me weird I smiled then remembering he could read minds I focused on putting mental blocks on I walked past him and he grabbed my arm "He won't give up". Was all he said I nodded and walked upstairs where Father and Carlisle were "I have that stuff you needed". I said holding it out to him he took it and made the necessary prepations "How did you get that?" Father asked I shrugged "An old friend". Was all I said I went back to the house and when I got there, their was a basket waitng for me at the door it had human bones with a note it said "_You can't hide from me I will always find you no matter where you are who your with whatever protection you put against me will not stop me. Love, D"_

_**Now**_

That's why I was hiding it was from him but I never wanted to hurt anyone it was my fault that Jer is dead.

A/N So that's the villain in this obviously Demetri but not all is what it seems and uh things are going to change drastically. Review for a preview of the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Aftermath

A/N Alright guys I am back I haven't been getting a lot of reviews anymore are you guys losing interst? I hope not things are going to get crazy from here on out like I said Spirit won't be herself she's going to get into drug addiction but bare with me I know this is a touchy subject but I think it adds to the story WARNING: Get the tissues ready from now on.

Spirit's POV

My eyes fluttered open to a bright overhead light it was dark outside and Nik was asleep I smiled and shook him awake "Nik wake up". He bolted up and smiled "Your awake finally". I smiled at him and then noticed the thing in my hand an IV "What happened and how long have I been out?" Klaus stood and unhook the IV from my hand "About six months". He said sitting on the edge of the bed "I better let Carlisle know your awake". He left and I sat there thinking I felt different like I was needing something but I didn't know what I was needing it was like a burning need I shook it off I probably needed blood, Carlisle stepped inside and I smiled at him he weakly smiled back and I wondered what was going on with him. "Hello Spirit how are you feeling?" He asked me sitting down next to me "I feel fine but I feel strange to like a need to do something or have something kind of like a craving". I told him his face was blank but his eyes showed worry "Spirit you have a rare disease that vampires can get it makes it difficult to keep blood in you have moments were you can't keep your emotions on you can lash out and kill people its very dangerous but the good news is that a special drug was able to put it in remission its called Depthora the bad news is Depthora is highly addictive and until we can be sure you aren't addicted I want to keep you under obsveration. I glrared at him "I've been under obseveration I want to go home Nik can look after me". I said to Carlisle he looked over at Klaus and Klaus nodded I sighed in relief I wanted to see Victoria and see if she was alright as we were leaving I asked Klaus who looked worried about something "So what did I miss?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to me "Victoria and Jer started dating". I smiled he would be good for her but why that look "And?" I asked I knew the veil would be thin what Jer cheated with Anna or Vicki? "I had her stay with them and one night she woke up and he wasn't in bed when she went down the stairs his body was down there ripped to pieces". I froze my blood ran cold "Who would do that?" I asked he shrugged "All I know is one night after you went comatose Victoria came back with the meds you needed and said that a friend gave them to her a little while ago Carlisle mentioned the Voultri guard Demetri, Jane, and Alec are coming to town to ensure things are going smoothly and she freaked out saying that she needed to leave and she couldn't be here". I continued walking to the car I've known for a long time that Victoria's drug hook up was Demetri and if the meds I need are addictive like a drug that means she had to have gotten them from Demetri and something had to have happened to make her scared of him.

Finally we got home and I went upstairs to Victoria's room she was sitting by the window looking out of it not moving just staring she was skinnier and had bags under her eyes Klaus walked in behind me and put a hand on my shoulder "How long has she been like this?" I asked him he sighed "Since Jer died so about a couple of months she doesn't eat doesn't feed or sleep or talk just sits there". I looked at her sympathically "Victoria, honey". I said walking closer to her she turned and smiled at me jumping up from her seat she pulled me into a bone crushing hug "I missed you mom". I hugged her back a crash was heard from downstairs and she jumped back holding her hand out the door slammed shut and her breathing went back to normal I looked at her confusingly she smiled weakly "A few months after you went comatose I found out I'm part witch I'm half witch a quarter vampire and a quarter werewolf". I sighed there was one thing Nik never knew I wanted to keep it like that but he knew if Victoria was a witch then so was I, Klaus looked at me angrily I mouthed 'later' at him and he nodded curtly, "I'm going to see what that noise was". I left quickly not wanting to stay around much longer just to find the room in shabbles and the Voultri standing in the middle of the room I froze taking in a shaky breath I smiled fakily "What a wonderful surprise". I said "The Voultri in my house what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sitting down they stayed standing and I was not going to be looked down at so I stood back up and held my head high then Jane spoke "You know we wouldn't come unless necessary but we have a small problem". She said coolly I smirked at her "And what would that be the deal was I turned into a vampire as you can see I am a vampire much more powerful then you by the way so as I see it the conflict is nonexistent so please the door is that way". I said with a smile Jane focused on me and I knew she was trying to do her pain thing to me "How many times do you have to do that before you realize it doesn't work?" Klaus said walking down the stairs they all straightened and looked afraid the good part of having a husband that's the oldest hybrid in the world is people are scared of him easily that's when Felix spoke "Niklaus Mikealson we were unaware you were here". I smiled "Yes, well my wife and daughter are here so why wouldn't be here?" He said wrapping an arm around me "Don't think your off the hook". He whispered in my ear low enough only I could hear I sighed "Your daughter? We were not aware you had a child". Victoria came down the stairs fearfully and Demetri smirked at her and waved Klaus had to hold me back so I wouldn't rip his head off "Is this your daughter?" Jane asked with a smirk I nodded "So are you the mother that she needed the drugs for? She still owes me for that you know". Demetri said "No I don't I gave you my bank information told you to take as much as you wanted but you wanted something else but you would never say what you wanted here in front of the orginal hybrid will you? Well I will, he tried to have sex with me forced himself on me and if it wasn't for Bonnie teaching me how to use my magic he would've succeeded, it was later that night when I realized what I did he left me a basket full of human bones with a note telling me how he could get me whenever he wanted and then he killed Jer". She finished with a sob with each word she said my anger grew, with each sob I wanted him to feel her pain and that's when I broke away from Klaus' hold and ran across the room ripping his arm from his socket and hitting him over the head with it I could feel Jane trying in vain to hurt me with her power I ripped off Demetri's head a grabbed the matches and set him on fire as he burned on my floor I smiled and Jane went to grab me but Klaus was faster and he killed her Felix ran and I knew we shouldn't have let him go but all I cared about was avenging Jeremy Gilbert.

A/N *Wipes tear* I cried writing this chapter. Who likes Momma bear Spirit? And is Spirit a witch? Review for answers!


	21. Chapter 21

Jeremy Gilbert's Funeral

A week had passed and I found out today they never had a memorial for Jer so I found the tree stump I loved to write at when I was a little girl and we had it there at dawn we all wore black and I stood at the front of the tree trunk I asked everyone to bring something that reminded them of Jeremy I started to speak "Jeremy Gilbert was the sweetest man I have ever met, he always wore a smile and loved like a vampire, he never judged was quick to forgive and always looked out for the people he cared for today we remember him if Damon will come forward with his token". I said stepping down from the rock Damon nodded and came forward with tears in his eyes he said "Jeremy and I didn't get along all the time we fought often he called me on my crap and I was grateful for that the token I am leaving is something I wanted to give him when he was alive but never worked up the courage to do it". He sat down a gold lapel pin I recognized it, Father gave it to Damon when he went off for war I silently cried and went back up "Elena would you come up?" She nodded and Caroline came up with her I gave her small smile Elena took a small shaky breath "My brother was very outspoken when he had a problem he told you about it whether you wanted to or not the token I am leaving is something that was in the family". She set down a journal and walked away Caroline looked toward me and I nodded "Jer was always kind to me, always joking I used to suspect he had a crush on me but he told me I was like another sister". She set down his ring and left crying into Elena's shouler next was Victoria "When I first met Jer the only thing I could think about was oh my god he's so hot". Laughs were heard "And then he helped me cope when I thought my mom abandoded me he was always there and the month I dated him was the best month ever I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone in the world the token I have is going to make you look at me weird but it was the one thing he always joked about". She put a pipe down and smiled as she went off into the woods she brought something out of her pocket put it in her own pipe lit and smoked "Always and Forever Jer". She said emptying the pipe and stepping on it. I opened myself up to the magic and chanted a few words I saw Jer laughing and he looked at me "You can see me?" He asked I nodded he smiled "Give them a message?" I nodded again "Tell them its not there fault, tell them I love them and tell Victoria to be careful of the fireheart". Then he faded away and I told them what he said the all smiled except Victoria she looked haunted she left as fast as she could getting her car and speeding down the road.

That night I was researching what Jer said about fireheart and getting absolutely nothing, I sighed and raked a hand through my hair being frustrated suddenly Klaus came down "Do I get some answers know you've been avoiding it every time I asked so we aren't leaving until you answer me". I got up from the desk and sighed "Fine you want to know why Victoria is part witch? I am a hybrid the spirits gave me when I turned the option to keep my powers always wonder why I get mad when Bonnie and Damon fight? The catch was I had to stop the feud between the vampires and the witches". I said crossing my arms he looked at me guilty "Don't start with me I know about you've been mistreating witches I've been cleaning up your messes". I said he sighed and said something under his breath I didn't hear it and I let it go "I need blood I am starving". I said so I went downstairs I grabbed as many bags as I could carry and went back up stairs I opened one after the other after the other and when I finished I still had that need the want of something but I couldn't place it "Your craving the drug". I heard from behind me Victoria stood at the door still in her funeral clothes her eyes were blood shot and she stumbled around "that burning need, the feeling like you want something but not knowing what it is that you want". I nodded she sighed "I shouldn't have allowed Carlisle to give it to you I should've known better I go through this everyday". I smiled at her then she chuckled "Well not right now". I looked at her "Do you have anymore?" I asked "No I am not getting my ill mother drugs suffer through it". She said storming up to her room I looked after her in shock I wasn't asking because I wanted some I was asking because I was going to get rid of it "I'll go talk to her". Klaus ran up the stairs and I downed the drink in my hand and poured another one.

"Tonight I'm getting shitfaced!" I sang as I danced around the room Klaus came into the room looking confused and I smiled "Heeey". I slurred at him "Hi". He said uncertainly "So can we talk about you not telling me you're a witch?" He asked I narrowed my eyes at him "Sure". I said sitting down or more accurately falling down "Do you not trust me with that information or are you just withholding information from me?" He asked I shrugged "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to and I didn't think it was important I never used my powers so why start and as I seen you don't like witches". His hands clenched and he huffed "Your drunk and I am leaving before we get into a fight". He got up to leave "No actually I am staying at my brother's tonight stay here you've pissed me off". I said getting up and grabbing my bag and the achohol and stroming out of the house.

After driving aimlessly I finally got to my brother's house and locked on the door with a huff Damon answered I held the burbon and smiled "Feel like having a party with your dearest sister?" I asked he leaned against the door frame and smirked "Trouble in Paradise?" He asked I sighed "Klaus got mad because I never told him I was aprt witch". He sighed and let me in Elena sat in a robe reading a book and drinking a glass of blood "Mind if I join that party?" She asked I shrugged. I poured us all drinks "A toast to new beginnings and for all those we've lost. To Jer, and Alaric". They all nodded and drank "So you and Nik are fighting?" Elena asked I sighed "Victoria used magic earlier and Nik wanted to know how so I confessed I was part witch and he got mad saying I didn't trust him which I guess I didn't and I said some things that I regret not that I will admit that but he was going to leave so instead I left". I shrugged "So are you guys like off?" I shrugged again and sighed "I want a break but I doubt he will agree he's been weird since I had that coma, like-" Elena interrupted me and looked toward Damon "Like he was hiding something?" She asked looking at Damon knowingly I nodded and she sighed she raised one brow at Damon and he nodded "Look when you were out Caroline had a spell on her know you have to understand Klaus fancies Caroline he was smitten with her and the spell Caroline had on her made it where she had to tell her real feelings toward anyone she knew so she went to Klaus and told Klaus she loved him and they kind of hooked up in one the Cullen's bedrooms". It felt like a hole was just punched through my chest I wasn't mad at Caroline she couldn't help herself I was angry at Klaus I stood up grabbed my keys and stormed to the door "I will be back, with my stuff and my daughter". I breathed in deepily "I wanted a break but now I want a divorce". I left there shocked faces behind and got in my car driving as fast as I could to Klaus's I stormed through the door and started grabbing clothes I went upstairs to Victoria's room "Pack your stuff me and you are leaving". She nodded confused and started packing I was hoping Klaus wouldn't notice but he did "What the hell is going on?" He asked "I'm leaving I want a divorce". He looked shocked "But I love you, you cant leave me". I stopped grabbing things and turned to look at him "Maybe you can go love Caroline she seemed to sastify you when I was sick". I said crossing my arms "That was a mistake please forgive me". I shook my head "Any other time I would give you another chance but when you cheat on me when I was sick and dying then there is no second chance now move out of my way before I make you". His eyes flashed yellow and he flashed his fangs at me I froze in shock and I got a flash back.

_** 1863 England-Klaus and Bella's house**_

_"Niklaus you are insufferable I do not need an escort and if my brother's catch you they will surely chase you away from me". I said as I held onto Klaus's arm as he walked me home "Well Ms. Salvatore, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you never came back and there is nothing that could drag me away". He kissed me then the first time ever and I reacted instively, kissing him back I felt his face change and he teeth changed to fangs he bit down on my neck and then the world went black._

_ I woke up in Klaus's living room I sat up remembering what happen last night I went to run toward the door "Please don't leave I am so sorry for hurting you". Klaus said I turned "You're a vampire the very things my Father kills he would hate me for loving you but I can't stop. _

_** Present Day-Mystic Falls**_

__Klaus lunged at me but I gave him an aneyrusm and ran from the room "I hope your done Victoria we are leaving now". She ran down the stairs and into my car and I drove fast away from the house finally letting the tears I was keeping inside out.

A/N Alright so don't hate me but this story isn't going to be a normal Bella and Klaus breakup they get back together and then the story ends happily no this story will end tragically so far but I could change my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

I will be putting this story into hiatus until school begins again and my life isn't so hetic my faince was just in a motorcycle accident so he is my number one pritoy thank you guys and sorry about the wait


End file.
